Jon Snow
Jon Snow made a cameo appearance in J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin. He was portrayed by Rudy Fermin. Information on the cameo Jon Snow is a character from the A Song of Ice and Fire books, as well as its television series Game of Thrones, where he is portrayed by Kit Harington. He is the bastard son of Eddard Stark and an unknown woman, but in the television series, it is revealed that he is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and that his supposed original given name was Aegon Targaryen. He travels to the North to join the Night's Watch with his uncle, Benjen Stark, and Tyrion Lannister, who he befriends. He is taken as a steward to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, and travels with him north of the Wall on the Great Ranging. During the Ranging, he kills Qhorin Halfhand and defects to join the Free Folk. Snow falls in love with the wildling Ygritte and befriends Tormund Giantsbane, but betrays the Free Folk and rejoins the Night's Watch. He kills Styr, the Magnar of Thenn, at the Battle of Castle Black and Ygritte is killed by a young boy called Olly. In the aftermath of the battle, Snow is elected as the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, succeeding Mormont. He takes sympathy on the Free Folk, and lets many through the Wall. In the television show, he travels to Hardhome with Tormund and Dolorous Edd Tollett, where he kills a White Walker with his Valyrian steel blade, Longclaw. Snow is stabbed to death by Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, and Olly for showing sympathy to the Free Folk. He is then revived by Melisandre upon the suggestion of Davos Seaworth. In the books, he does not travel to Hardhome, a task he instead delegates to Cotter Pyke, and Thorne is not part of the betrayal, while Olly is a television show exclusive character. Snow is currently dead in A Song of Ice and Fire canon. After being crowned King in the North and defeating Ramsay Bolton, he travels south to Dragonstone, and makes an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen against Cersei Lannister. He then travels beyond the Wall with Tormund, Gendry, Jorah, and the Brotherhood Without Banners to collect a wight. He gets saved by Daenerys, who loses a dragon in the process. Snow pledges himself and his army to Daenerys, whom he falls in love with, subsequently abdicating and being named Warden of the North. They fight together against the Army of the Dead at Winterfell, defeating the Night King and his forces. Afterwards, Snow aids Daenerys in her resumed campaign to take the Iron Throne. His faith in Daenerys begins to waver when she burns down a surrendered King's Landing from atop Drogon. Unable to dissuade Daenerys from this path, Snow reluctantly assassinates her to prevent further carnage. He is condemned to spend the remainder of his days in the Night's Watch. After returning to Castle Black, Snow leaves with Tormund, Ghost, and the Wildlings to start a new life beyond the Wall. Appearance in the rap battle Jon Snow entered the Great Hall during George R. R. Martin's first verse after he said the line, "My readers fall in love with every character I've written!" He was suddenly stabbed by Martin after he said, "Then I kill 'em!", to which Snow reacted with, "Ahhh!" He could then be seen lying motionless in the background throughout the rest of Martin's verse before rising back up again during the line, "Your hobbit-hole heroes can't handle my throne!" Trivia *Snow is the ninth cameo to be killed in-battle. **He is the third one to die that is not a group cameo, after Dane Cook and an American black bear. **He is the first one to die and come back to life. ***His resurrection mirrors the manner that he was resurrected in during Game of Thrones. *He was mentioned by J. R. R. Tolkien in J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin during the line, "How you and Jon Snow…both know nothing!" *EpicLLOYD revealed in a Facebook livestream that Snow was originally intended to be more involved in the battle, but they diverged from the idea. *He battled Conan O'Brien in an improv rap battle at the TooManyGames 2019 concert, where he was portrayed by Nice Peter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ_8YVborWs&t=3m14s Gallery George R.R. Martin Kills Jon Snow.png|Jon Snow being stabbed by George R. R. Martin References Category:Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin Category:Rudy Fermin